Non, non, non et Non
by bisounours666
Summary: Quelques années aprés Poudlard, nous retrouvons nos trois amis...fâchés. Mais pour de bon? Non si on en croit Ginny et son plan de les réconcilier en les envoyant sur la même mission.Ok, le résumé n'est pas génial mais bon...
1. Chapter 1

- Non Ginny, je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas les revoir, c'est hors de question, s'écria Hermione en serrant les poings.

- Attends, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même, il ne s'agit pas d'une dispute entre vous là. Cette petite fille a besoin de vous et le chef pense que vous devez travailler ensemble! Vous êtes les meilleurs dans vos domaines respectifs.

- Non, non et non! J'ai dit Non. Je veux bien prendre cette mission mais je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

-- Dommage parce qu'on est déjà là, déclara une voix derrière elles.

Hermione se retourna lentement et fit face à ses deux anciens meilleurs amis à qui elle envoya un regard noir. Si elle pouvait en juger du regard qu'eux-mêmes s'échangeaient, ils n'étaient pas plus heureux de se revoir non plus.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis presque un an mais ils n'avaient pas changé. Hermione trouva que le regard de Ron était encore plus dur que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu…et ce n'était pas peu dire… Harry était toujours le même, il semblait peut-être plus adulte…plus sévère aussi.

- Alors?, l'interrogea Harry sans esquisser le moindre sourire.

- Alors quoi? J'ai pris ma décision. Je me fous que vous soyez là ou pas, je prends la mission mais sans vous, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Très bien, je me barre, dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- PUTAIN, ÇA SUFFIT!, hurla Ginny en se levant de son siège derrière son bureau. VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER CES CONNERIES IMMEDIATEMENT!

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle. Ginny semblait écumer de rage, ses joues avaient pris cette délicate teinte rouge brique, typique des Weasley.

- Ginny, arrête de jurer s'il-te-plait, murmura Hermione.

- J'en ai marre de vous. Ça va faire un an et vous ne pouvez toujours pas mettre vos rancœurs et votre ego de côté. Merde, là ça ne vous concerne pas, c'est de la vie de cette petite fille dont il est question. Elle a besoin de vous! De vous trois!

C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure façon d'attirer leur attention. Ils étaient en colère les uns contre les autres mais ils étaient aussi aurors et ils savaient que c'était de leur devoir de venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Ils échangèrent un regard mauvais avant de s'asseoir les uns après les autres sur les fauteuils à leur disposition, tout en prenant soin de s'installer le plus loin possible des autres. Ron soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

- Y a pas une solution pour que seul l'un d'entre nous ait cette mission?

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. C'est une mission particulièrement difficile et il faut les meilleurs… Vous! On a besoin d'une personne qui fasse des recherches poussées. Et je crois qu'on sera tous d'accord pour dire qu'Hermione est la meilleure à ce niveau. Il nous faut un tacticien et niveau stratégie, c'est Ron le meilleur. Il faut aussi quelqu'un qui ait du répondant sur le terrain. Pour ça je te fais confiance Harry. Mais surtout il nous faut une équipe et vous étiez la meilleure équipe du service, acheva Ginny dans un regard entendu.

Harry étouffa un rire amer. Ginny lui lança un regard noir mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Hermione soupira et Ron secoua la tête de droite à gauche en baissant les yeux.

- Justement, on "était" la meilleure équipe, ce n'est plus le cas Ginny. On va faire foirer la mission, dit Ron d'un ton las.

- Eh! Parle pour toi, j'ai jamais fait foiré une seule mission, ce sera pas pour cette fois-ci, lança Harry froidement.

- Et moi non plus j'ai pas l'intention de laisser cette gamine mourir.

- Très bien! Alors vous vous sentez capable de travailler tous ensemble?, demanda Ginny en sachant pertinemment quelle serait leur réponse.

Quand ils lui lancèrent tous les trois un regard des plus noirs, elle ne put répondre que par un sourire ravi et un petit rire moqueur. Peut-être que cette idée de les mettre sur la même mission les aiderait en fin de compte…

- Parfait, je vois qu'on est d'accord, on m'a chargé de vous dire que vous partiez dans une heure, ce qui vous laisse tout le temps de préparer vos affaires.

- Euh, juste une question Ginny, dit Ron avant de passer la porte à la suite des deux autres.

- Oui?

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui donne les ordres aujourd'hui? Non, réponds pas je veux pas le savoir, mais à mon retour, tu seras priée d'arrêter…p'tite sœur…

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé. Ron n'était pas dupe, sa petite sœur prenait vraisemblablement un malin plaisir à réunir ceux qui avaient constitué le fameux trio de Poudlard. Ceux qui étaient connus du monde sorcier en entier. Ceux qui se détestaient depuis un an pour des idioties.

Une heure plus tard, Ron et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée du ministère, chacun portait un lourd sac à dos sur leurs épaules. Ils évitaient de se regarder. Tous les deux connaissaient parfaitement la mission qu'ils avaient à faire et ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de toute leur concentration. Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard, apparemment un peu essoufflée.

- On t'attend, lança Ron d'un ton sec.

- Ouai on avait dit une heure, pas une heure et demi!

- Et bah vous êtes au moins d'accord sur quelque chose! Bien que je n'ai pas à me justifier, je tiens à dire que je terminais mes recherches, on peut y aller maintenant?!

- C'est pas trop tôt, bougonna Ron.

Ils se rendirent à l'office des portoloins qui leur indiqua lequel il devait prendre, quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrissaient tous les trois dans une clairière ensoleillée. Le vent était doux et la chaleur de l'air annonçait une journée estivale.

- Ok, d'après les papiers que j'ai lu, la petite est dans une maison près du village voisin c'est ça?, interrogea Hermione en regardant autour d'elle, à l'image de ses compagnons.

- Ouai une baraque infestée de mangemorts, lui répondit Ron en continuant son tour d'inspection.

- Bon, on y va?, demanda Harry en soupirant.

- Ouai, c'est parti.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement les automatismes de la traque comme à l'époque où ils faisaient équipe. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement et c'était un gros avantage en milieu hostile. Ils savaient exactement quelles réactions les autres pourraient avoir.

En fin d'après-midi, leur marche ne les avait toujours pas conduit près du village. Hermione ne cessait de fouiller fébrilement dans les plans qu'elle avait déniché tandis que les deux autres regardaient les alentours avec méfiance.

Malgré leur dispute, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir entièrement confiance en eux. Ils couvraient ses arrières. Harry inspectait le sol tandis que Ron tendait l'oreille et se concentrait sur le vent.

- Bon, je comprends pas là, on a pris exactement la bonne direction et on devrait déjà y être, marmonna Hermione.

- T'es sure que tu ne t'es pas trompée?, l'interrogea Harry.

- Evidemment que non, répondit-elle d'un ton acide.

- Ouai bah on ferait bien de se grouiller quand même, on est complètement à découvert ici et il va faire nuit dans deux heures au mieux…

- Bon, alors on continue dans cette direction, les cartes doivent être erronées, en conclut Hermione en reprenant la marche.

- Mais attends, si elles sont fausses, on pourrait très bien passer à côté de cette maison sans la voir, reprit Harry en la suivant.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, répondit Hermione en montrant un mur par delà les broussailles. La voilà, elle était juste un peu plus loin que prévu.

- Ouai le problème, c'est qu'en cas de repli, le portoloin est lui aussi un peu plus loin que prévu, railla Ron.

Ni l'un ni l'autre de ses compagnons ne répondit, après tout, c'était lui qui était censé résoudre les problèmes de tactiques. A l'approche de la grande demeure, ils s'arrêtèrent pour observer les alentours. Rien ne bougeait à l'extérieur. Rien ne transparaissait. Le calme plat.

- J'aime pas quand c'est aussi calme, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils échangèrent un regard méfiant et continuèrent à observer.

- Bon on fait comme d'habitude?, demanda Hermione en serrant sa baguette un peu plus fort.

A nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus de la méfiance. Leurs yeux semblaient à la fois amusés et nostalgiques. "Comme d'habitude": ces simples mots avaient réveillés des émotions perdues. Après un bref silence, les deux garçons acquiescèrent, la tension entre deux venait de descendre d'un cran. Ils contournèrent la grande maison à pas feutrés et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, toujours aussi concentrés.

- Alors?, les interrogea Hermione.

- Rien du tout, j'ai rien vu. Ron?

- Que dale, je sais pas ou ils sont mais certainement pas près des fenêtres. Hermione?

- Moi non plus, c'est bizarre quand même.

- Oui, il n'y a aucune sentinelle, rien, pas de sortilèges défensifs, je comprends pas. Un piège?

- Peut-être, ce serait pas la première fois, je propose de trouver un coin pour monter le camp et de revenir dans la soirée pour voir s'il y a plus de mouvements, dit Ron.

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont se promener dehors en prononçant des Lumos peut-être?, l'interrogea Hermione d'un ton sec.

Ron se tourna vers elle avec un regard féroce. Voilà, la vieille dispute refaisait surface. Harry soupira bruyamment et Ron ravala sa colère.

- Miss je-sais-tout aurait-elle quelque chose de mieux à nous proposer?

- Bon ça suffit, on va pas recommencer, on mettra ça au clair un de ces quatre. Hermione, Ron a raison, on va monter le camp et on reviendra plus tard. Allez!

Sans un mot de plus, ils reprirent la marche et trouvèrent une masse rocheuse où passer la nuit à l'abri.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron alluma un feu magique tandis que Harry et Hermione montaient le campement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient autour d'un bon repas préparé par Mrs Weasley.

- Hum, par Merlin, Molly est toujours un véritable cordon bleu, dit Harry en savourant le plat avec délice.

Ce n'était qu'une phrase. Une simple phrase qui leur rappelait qu'ils étaient fâchés depuis un an. Pendant un long moment, le silence s'installa. Ils revivaient en silence la dispute futile qui les avait séparé. Trop de fierté. Des mots que l'on ne pensait pas et voilà…

FLASH BACK

- Tu me prends pour un incapable et ça m'énerve c'est tout. Tu es tout le temps en train de me rabaisser ! T'avais vraiment besoin de me lancer ce regard mauvais devant toute la brigade et de faire ce petit commentaire de miss je-sais-tout : « Oh oui, Monsieur, on aurait peut être pu s'en sortir mieux mais Ron a insisté ». C'était complètement idiot. Et sur ton rapport, tu l'as dit que tu ne croyais pas du tout à mon plan?

- Non, mais j'aurais vraiment du le faire parce que tu es un vrai gamin parfois, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Ah oui un gamin qui t'a sauvé la vie ma belle!, hurla Ron.

- Et si on avait suivi MON plan, tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire!

- Tu parles d'un plan, tu…

- Par Merlin, j'en ai marre de vous entendre vous hurler dessus comme ça!, s'interposa Harry.

- Et alors en quoi ça te regarde si on veut crier?, répliqua Ron en se tournant vers lui.

- Ça me regarde parce que je vis avec vous! Donc ce sont mes affaires à moi aussi !

- Alors tu es d'accord avec elle ?! Très bien je me barre comme ça je ne vous imposerais pas mes plans foireux et je ne vis plus avec toi comme ça tu ne m'entendras plus hurler!, lança Ron en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Merde Harry, tu n'aurais pas du t'en mêler, lança Hermione les yeux fixés sur la porte.

- Je ne m'en mêlerais pas si je n'y étais pas obligé!

- Et alors tu n'y étais pas obligé! Maintenant tu as gagné, Ron est parti!

- Bon débarras, ça me fera des vacances, je ne vous entendrai plus hurler, s'écria Harry fou de rage. Vous êtes sans arrêt en train de faire des histoires.

- Tu ne m'entendras pas non plus parler, je m'en vais aussi!, lança Hermione d'un ton cassant.

Harry se retrouva seul dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient avec les débris de leur amitié. Le trio n'était plus. Ils étaient partis. Ils étaient tous fous de rage et aucun n'était prêt à admettre que les mots avaient dépassé leur pensée et que ça les rendait malheureux de ne plus être amis.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Ouai, ma mère est toujours une mère poule.

- Tu lui diras merci, murmura Hermione.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Ils mangeaient sans dire un mot en se souvenant des nombreuses missions qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. De la même manière, ils mangeaient au coin du feu en se racontant des histoires sur les jumeaux ou sur leur enfance. Des histoires drôles qui leur permettaient d'oublier pour quelle raison ils étaient là.

- Elle aimerait que vous veniez la voir au Terrier. C'est pas parce que…enfin bref…vous lui manquez je crois, dit Ron du bout des lèvres.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire. Molly Weasley avait été une mère pour eux à l'époque de Poudlard et même après. Elle aussi leur manquait. Comme toute la famille Weasley d'ailleurs. Ils se croisaient de temps à autres mais ce n'était pas pareil que les grands repas familiaux auxquels ils avaient participé.

- J'irai, répondit Harry.

- Moi aussi.

- Bon, on a encore plusieurs heures à attendre, si vous voulez dormir, allez-y, je reste là.

- Non ça va j'ai pas sommeil, répondit Hermione. Il faut encore que j'étudie les plans et les sortilèges défensifs qu'ils auraient pu mettre en place.

- Très bien, moi je vais faire un tour pour voir s'il y a des traces de pas, lança Harry en s'éloignant.

- T'as ta cape?

- Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends?, répliqua Harry dans un sourire amusé.

Harry revint quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa avec Ron autour du feu pour lui faire part de ses découvertes ou plutôt de ce qu'il n'avait pas vu. Aucune trace de pas, rien encore une fois. Pas même les leurs, rapporta t-il avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite, ajoutant quelques commentaires intéressés de temps en temps mais comme elle le faisait à Poudlard, elle restait penchée sur des manuscrits et des plans de toutes les couleurs.

- Alors t'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?, lui demanda Harry alors qu'elle roulait les parchemins étalés sur ses genoux.

- Oui mais…disons qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait être intéressant. Cette maison regorge de passages secrets. C'est une vieille maison moldue mais apparemment l'architecte avait un certain humour. Evidemment, ils ne doivent pas tous figurés sur les plans, mais ça pourrait être utile. Je vous montre?

- Et comment!

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent penchés sur les plans, et Hermione leur indiqua les différents passages qu'elle avait repéré. Leur proximité retrouvée leur causait un certain trouble, une chaleur qui leur avait manqué…mais ça jamais ils ne l'avoueraient.

- Bon je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller faire un tour.

- Ok, c'est parti, lança Ron en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

Ils retrouvèrent rapidement le chemin de la grande maison. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Pas de lumière, pas de murmures. Profitant de la nuit noire, ils approchèrent bien plus près. Collés contre la paroi de la maison, leurs baguettes devant eux, ils reprenaient leur respiration.

- On entre?

- Je crois qu'on n'aura pas de meilleure chance que celle-là.

- Le passage secret ne devrait pas être loin, chuchota Hermione en tâtant la façade.

- Reste à savoir comment l'ouvrir et si les mangemorts l'ont découvert avant nous…

Après quelques minutes de recherches, la jeune femme sentit une excroissance sous ses doigts, une sorte de poignée invisible. Elle l'actionna et une ouverture apparut au milieu des planches roses, sans même grincer. Par un signe rapide elle leur indiqua d'entrer.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir obscur et silencieux. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux aguets pour écouter le moindre bruit qui provenait de la grande demeure. Mis à part quelques grincements sourds, ils n'entendirent pas le moindre son.

- Lumos.

- Euh, je sais pas si…

- Ron, tu comptes avancer sans faire de bruit dans cette obscurité? Pas moi.

- Bon, très bien, allons-y. Lumos.

La lumière de leurs baguettes leur permettait d'avancer sans bruit. Ils découvrirent plusieurs autres passages au sein même du couloir mais aussi plusieurs miroirs sans tain qui donnaient dans le salon et dans plusieurs salles de bain.

- Mais c'était qui le propriétaire de cette maison? Un vieux dégoûtant?, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Ron.

- Il s'appelait Rimbauer et la maison s'appelle Rose Red. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui je crois que c'était un mec dégoûtant, répondit Hermione en grimaçant.

Un peu plus loin, ils trouvèrent une cavité vraisemblablement creusée par des rats. Par le trou, ils pouvaient voir ce à quoi ils s'attendaient depuis le début de leur mission. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées dans des capes noires qui discutaient à voix basse. Après les avoir étudié un long moment, Ron les entraîna un peu à l'écart.

- On devrait retourner au campement. Le soleil va se lever et on va rester coincé ici toute la journée.

- Mais pourquoi on ne pourrait pas les attaquer maintenant?

- Hermione, on ne sait pas où se trouve la petite, si on fait un massacre maintenant, tu ne crois pas qu'ils la tueront en représailles ou qu'ils transplaneront avec elle aussitôt qu'on sera entré?

- Ouai, t'as raison, on ferait bien de rentrer.

Progressant plus rapidement qu'à l'aller, ils redescendirent le long couloir obscur sans un bruit. Arrivés dehors, ils remarquèrent que Ron avait raison, le soleil allait se lever très bientôt et l'obscurité de la nuit commençait déjà à faire place à la lumière joyeuse de l'été.

- Bon, cette fois-ci je vais dormir.

- Très bien, allez-y, je prends le premier tour, lança Ron.

- Comme d'habitude!, lancèrent les deux autres avant de s'allonger.

A peine étaient-ils coucher qu'ils s'endormaient, complètement épuisés mais confiants, tout en gardant leurs baguettes dans leur main droite. Ron se fit un café et le dégusta lentement en les regardant.

Il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'ils lui avaient manqué. Faire des missions sans eux était bien moins intéressant. Mais même en dehors de leur travail, ses amis lui manquaient chaque jour. Il aimé ces petits moments de complicité qu'il ne pouvait partager qu'avec eux.

Une part de lui était toujours en colère contre eux mais ce n'était pas la première dispute qu'ils avaient, c'était seulement la première qui durait aussi longtemps et cela le rendait triste, nostalgique. Il se trouvait particulièrement idiot d'avoir gâché une telle amitié pour des bêtises pareilles...mais parfois la fièrté fait faire des choses pas trés jolies.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici un nouveau petit chapitre, je ne sais pas s'il vous plaira mais moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, le prochan chapitre sera le dernier et celui-ci aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire...mais je vais faire durer le suspens un petit peu et je ne vous le mettrai pas tout de suite, vous devrez attendre !!!(niark! niark!) _

_Merci à tous mes reviewers, je sais que je ne vous le dis pas assez mais merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous lisez ma fic et que vous l'aimez, j'espère que vous continuerez à l'aimer par la suite, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre alors Bonne lecture!_

_**Sarah**: Effectivement, c'est une dispute futile, digne de notre trio national, mais comme j'adore les happy end, tu imagines bien que tout se finira bien… Merci de tes compliments, je sais que tu avais hâte de lire la suite et je fais le plus rapidement possible pour publier les chapitres rapidement même si j'avoue que le rythme n'est pas très soutenu. Et pour répondre à ta question, ils sont fâchés tous les trois. (oui je sais la réponse arrive un peu tard, je suppose que tu l'avais déjà compris lol)_

_**Trunkie**: Merci, j'espère que tu aimes la suite…_

_**Emmi la beletinette**: je suis heureuse de te retrouver sur cette fic après "L'avenir nous le dira", qui sera beaucoup plus longue que cette fic-ci mais j'espère qu'elles te plairont tout autant… Quant à la ressemblance avec tes amis, je comprends crois moi j'ai vécu la même chose avec mon meilleur ami il y a 6 ans, malheureusement j'ai peur que mon histoire ne connaisse pas de happy end alors que celle-ci oui…après quelques difficultés évidemment!_

_**Celilys**: En effet leur mission ne va pas se passer tout à fait comme prévu puisqu'elle va leur permettre de parler…et comme on dit la discussion permet de résoudre bien des problèmes!!!_

_**Fanny**: J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par la dispute, j'ai voulu coller au maximum à la personnalité des personnages et à leur susceptibilité légendaire… Merci de me lire…_

_**Camille**: Oui, j'ai voulu mettre un côté un peu familier, après tout, ils ont grandi et le langage des enfants n'était plus vraiment approprié…_

_

* * *

__Après avoir dormis à tour de rôle, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois autour du feu pour échanger leurs idées._

_- Je pense qu'il faut explorer davantage ce passage, après on pourrait essayer les autres, proposa Hermione._

_- Je suis d'accord, mais il faut faire vite, on ne sait pas ce que ces abrutis lui ont fait et je veux la sortir de là le plus rapidement possible._

_- On le veut tous Ron, mais il faut être prudent. On en a vu deux hier mais à mon avis ils sont plus nombreux, dit Harry en soupirant._

_- Bon, alors on fait comme hier et on verra une fois là-bas?_

_- Exactement._

_- Bon très bien._

_C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient là, s'ils ne parlaient pas de la mission, ils restaient silencieux. Harry commençait à trouver ces silences particulièrement irritant et il décida de faire le premier pas. Ron était soupe au lait et Hermione trop fière pour le faire…_

_- Comment vont les jumeaux?_

_- Bien… Georges va se marier l'année prochaine._

_- Vraiment? Avec Angelina?_

_- Ouai, ils vont encore me faire porter une tenue horrible, soupira Ron._

_A ces mots, Hermione ne put retenir un petit rire. Les deux garçons lui adressèrent un sourire amusé._

_- Bah quoi, c'est vrai! Ce sont les jumeaux dont on parle…_

_- Oui, faut pas l'oublier. Et Fred?_

_- Oh, pour lui, je sais pas, je crois qu'Alicia aimerait bien se marier aussi mais lui…il a pas l'air tout à fait prêt._

_- Ron qui se lance dans la psychologie de ses frères, lança Harry d'un ton magistral._

_Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ron affichait un sourire amusé._

_- Et les autres?, demanda la jeune femme d'une toute petite voix._

_- Bill et Fleur vont avoir un bébé. C'est prévu pour le mois de septembre je crois. Charlie a une petite copine mais il ne veut pas nous la présenter._

_- Je le comprends!_

_- Ouai, moi aussi, admit Ron. C'est ce que je ferais aussi._

_Harry et Ron échangèrent un coup d'œil complice. Jamais au grand jamais, ils n'auraient voulu présenter une fille à la famille Weasley. Elle aurait à subir un interrogatoire en bonne et du forme…_

_- Je croyais que tu en avais une pourtant, lança Hermione d'un ton innocent._

_Ron se renfrogna quelque peu mais son regard semblait toujours amical._

_- Comment tu sais ça toi?_

_- Peu importe._

_- Euh…ouai…mais c'est fini depuis un moment… Et vous?_

_- Moi, j'ai personne, déclara Harry un peu trop rapidement pour être tout à fait vrai._

_- Moi non plus. Enfin, je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de Terry…_

_- Tu plaisantes, ça a fait le tour de la brigade, se moqua doucement Harry._

_- Mouais, enfin, c'est fini._

_- Dommage, il est gentil Terry bien qu'un peu…_

_- …ennuyeux? Ouai c'est exactement ça, reprit Hermione en riant._

_Parler de choses qui s'étaient passés pendant leur période de dispute était un peu embarrassant, et en même temps, cela leur paraissait naturel. Ils avaient continué à vivre les uns sans les autres._

_- Et vous vivez ou maintenant?, demanda Hermione en baissant les yeux._

_- Je suis retourné au Terrier pendant un moment mais j'ai trouvé un petit studio en plein milieu de Londres. Un peu petit mais…je l'aime bien._

_Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Harry qui soupira._

_- Je suis toujours dans l'appartement._

_L'appartement dont il parlait était celui qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, ils baissèrent les yeux tous les trois, étudiant avec attention le moindre détail de leurs chaussures avant que Harry ne reprenne dans un quasi-murmure._

_- Je dois avouer que c'est un peu grand._

_Ron osa lever les yeux et il étouffa un rire quand il croisa le regard de ses amis._

_- Trois chambres ça te suffit?, demanda-t-il d'un ton espiègle._

_- Ouai ça va. Euh…comme on n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler…euh…enfin…j'ai pas touché à vos chambres. Je veux dire…je fais le ménage de temps en temps…mais c'est tout._

_Ron et Hermione, étonnés, levèrent la tête vers leur ami qui semblait gêné. Ils échangèrent un regard blessé._

_- Et toi Hermione?, demanda Harry d'un ton un peu trop enjoué._

_- Euh, comme Ron j'ai trouvé un appartement près du chemin de Traverse. Ginny voulait qu'on soit assez proches l'une de l'autre._

_Un lourd silence se réinstalla. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione éteignait le feu brusquement et ils se levaient tous d'un bond, scrutant les alentours. Ils avaient tous senti une présence. Quelqu'un les épiait dans la nuit, ils le savaient._

_D'un geste complètement coordonné, ils se déployèrent en silence. Pendant plusieurs minutes, peut-être même des erreurs, ils attendirent accroupis mais rien. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à lever sa garde mais Harry se leva soudainement et leur fit signe de se rapprocher._

_- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne mais il faut ranger le campement. Je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix Ron…_

_- Il faut attaquer cette nuit, avant qu'ils n'appellent des renforts, approuva le jeune homme en soupirant._

_- Oui, allez! J'espère que vos sortilèges de rangement se sont améliorés, les garçons!_

_Après un nouveau regard complice, ils se mirent à la tâche, effaçant peu à peu toute trace de leur passage dans ce bois. Après plusieurs minutes, ils avaient terminés. Leurs sacs à dos étaient bouclés, leur plan mis en place, il ne leur restait plus qu'à partir. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs près de Rose Red et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret._

_Ils s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et tous leurs sens étaient en éveil. Les mangemorts avaient un avantage: ils étaient sans doute plus nombreux et ils connaissaient leur nombre. Mais le trio nouvellement reconstitué avait l'effet de surprise pour lui, ce qui était un sacré bon point._

_A nouveau, ils retrouvèrent les mangemorts dans une pièce du premier étage mais ce qui état étonnant c'est qu'ils semblaient agités, apparemment apprendre que des aurors étaient dans les parage ne leur faisait pas vraiment plaisir._

_Ils continuèrent cependant leur chemin, essayant de découvrir s'il y avait d'autres ennemis dans la maison. Le couloir se partageait en deux boyaux plus petits un peu plus loin et ils se séparèrent, Ron et Harry avaient insistés pour qu'Hermione ne soit pas seule. Elle leur avait fait son regard qui voulait dire "On règlera ça plus tard" mais avait tout de même accepté que Ron se joigne à elle._

_- Par la fée Viviane, regarde là, indiqua Hermione en attrapant Ron par le dos de sa robe._

_- Quoi?_

_Ce qu'Hermione avait vu c'était le reflet d'un miroir dans lequel on pouvait voir deux mangemorts qui jouaient aux cartes mais aussi une petite fille d'environ 8 ans, bâillonnée et allongée sur le sol dur de la maison._

_- Putain, on va retrouver Harry et on y va. J'ai un plan._

_- Un plan comment?_

_- Foireux comme d'habitude, tu me connais, répliqua Ron._

_La jeune femme soupira mais le suivit. Ils retrouvèrent bientôt Harry qui revenait bredouille. Il n'avait vu aucun mangemort, apparemment, ils étaient quatre et se tenaient deux par deux._

_- Bon vous vous souvenez de la mission en Autriche?_

_- Tu veux dire celle…_

_- Ouai je veux dire celle-là, grogna Ron_

_Il s'agissait en effet de la mission qui avait déclenchée leur dispute mais aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment envie d'en reparler._

_- Bon, je pense qu'il faut faire pareil._

_- Tu veux dire se séparer?, l'interrogea Harry._

_- Oui, Hermione?_

_Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur amie. Elle semblait partagée entre deux sentiments mais finalement elle acquiesça. Ron soupira. Pour elle, c'était comme d'admettre qu'elle avait eu tort lors de leur dernière dispute et c'était un grand pas en avant._

_- Bon, comme on n'est pas surs qu'ils soient seuls, ce qu'il faut c'est une illusion et une barrière meilleures que celles d'Autriche. Hermione tu peux t'en charger?_

_- Oui, j'ai une idée._

_- Bien, Harry tu prends ceux du haut ou du bas?_

_- Le bas, je vais essayer de les attirer à l'extérieur._

_- Très bien, je monte avec Hermione alors. Dans 5 minutes?_

_- Ok! On est parti?_

_- On est parti!_

_- Hey, on fait attention hein?, les interrogea Hermione un peu anxieuse._

_- Toujours, répondirent-ils avec un sourire charmeur._

_Ils se séparèrent sans un regard en arrière, c'était mieux comme ça et ils le savaient. Ils avaient toujours peur qu'en se retournant, la peur les envahissent. Maintenant, c'était le moment tant attendu. Hermione avait repéré un autre passage secret qui lui permettrait de sortir avant la salle où se trouvait la fillette pour créer l'illusion qu'eux mêmes gisaient au sol et que les deux mangemorts qui la gardaient étaient vainqueurs. C'était un mécanisme qui leur permettrait d'avoir l'effet de surprise sur des mangemorts qu'ils n'auraient pas repéré._

_Ron devait entrer dans la pièce et maîtriser les deux gardiens tandis qu'Harry allait se faire repérer par ceux du premier étage pour se faire poursuivre et les entraîner à l'extérieur. C'était un plan qui avait fonctionné par le passé mais qui était risqué._

_Ils avaient dit 5 minutes, il leur restait tout juste une minute et tout était en place. L'adrénaline inondait leurs veines. C'était comme ça qu'ils vivaient depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. C'était comme ça qu'ils vivaient mais c'était mieux quand les autres étaient là…_

_D'un hochement de tête, Hermione indiqua à Ron que l'illusion était parfaite. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et compta les secondes. Quand il fut arrivé à zéro, il lança un puissant sortilège pour faire exploser le mur, les mangemorts attrapèrent leurs baguettes d'un mouvement vif mais il était trop tard, Ron lança un stupéfix et l'un d'eux tomba au sol. Hermione allait entrer pour l'aider quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, deux autres mangemorts montaient._

_La jeune femme pria pour que ce ne soit pas ceux dont devait s'occuper Harry et se rua à leur rencontre. De son côté, Harry s'était en effet montré afin que les deux mangemorts le suivent. Immédiatement, il pensa qu'il devait s'agir de nouvelles recrues. Leurs capes noires sur les épaules, ils se levèrent d'un bond mais Harry eut le temps de désarmer l'un d'eux et de l'immobiliser d'un pétrificus totalus avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, le deuxième sur les talons. _

_Ron avait lancé un bouclier autour de la petite fille afin qu'elle ne soit pas touchée par les sortilèges que lançait le mangemort dans tous les sens. Le jeune homme dut rouler sur le côté pour éviter l'un d'entre eux._

_Hermione ne semblait pas en meilleure posture. Les deux mangemorts qu'elle avait entendu arriver, avait réussi à éviter ses attaques et elle avait du se replier derrière un poteau afin d'éviter le sortilège mortel qu'ils lui lançaient._

_Une fois dehors, Harry parvint à se dissimuler derrière un arbre, le mangemort avait un avantage. Sa cape noire lui permettait de se fondre dans l'obscurité et il devenait quasiment invisible mais pas silencieux et Harry réussit à retrouver sa trace en quelques minutes. Il le stupéfixa et retourna rapidement vers Rose Red._

_Ron avait réussi à déstabiliser le mangemort qui l'attaquait en jetant un sortilège d'animation à une lampe en forme de chameau posée sur une table. Il l'immobilisa et cassa sa baguette en deux morceaux._

_- Hermione tu t'en sors?, hurla-t-il en se dissimulant derrière le mur qui encerclait la porte._

_- Euh…oui…_

_- Ouai d'accord, grommela-t-il en lançant un sortilège vers les deux mangemorts qu'ils n'avaient pas repéré._

_Au même instant, les deux ennemis tombèrent à terre, complètement immobiles. Ron adressa un regard amusé à Hermione assise par terre au milieu d'un tas de poussière, elle lui répondit en lui tirant la langue._

_- Au moins cette fois-ci, tu n'as pas eu à me sauver la vie, lança-t-elle joyeusement._

_- Et ça ne compte pas ce mangemort?, protesta Ron en montrant du doigt un mangemort étendu au sol._

_- Déjà c'est l'autre que tu as stupéfixé et puis j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule…, répondit-elle en époussetant ses vêtements._

_- T'en sortir toute seule pour faire quoi?, demanda Harry qui arrivait en courant._

_- Harry! Ça va?_

_- Impec! Et la petite? _

_- Ça va. Elle est choquée mais ça va. Hermione tu t'en occupes pendant que Ron et moi on s'occupe des affreux?_

_- D'accord, j'y vais. Vous appelez la brigade ou je le fais?_

_- Je vais le faire._

_Après s'être répartis les tâches, ils se séparèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux aurors arrivaient pour emmener les prisonniers et la fillette auprès de ses parents. Le trio se retrouva seul au milieu de rose red._

_- Vous ne trouvez pas que cette maison fait froid dans le dos?, demanda Ron en observant les murs._

_- Maintenant que tu le dis…, marmonna Harry._

_- Il me semble que j'ai lu quelque part que les propriétaires de cette maison étaient tous morts d'une malédiction. Mais bon c'est une histoire moldue et…_

_- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis!, s'écria Ron._

_Les deux garçons attrapèrent chacun une main d'Hermione et l'entraînèrent rapidement à l'extérieur tandis qu'elle était prise d'un fou rire. Ils ne la lâchèrent que lorsqu'ils furent près de leurs sacs à dos, elle riait toujours._

_- Oh mais arrête de rire, ce n'est pas drôle!_

_- Mais enfin, vous êtes des sorciers! Les maisons hantées ne devraient pas vous faire peur…_

_- Les maisons hantées non mais les malédictions oui, répliqua Harry._

_- Bon assez rigolé, on rentre à la maison?, demanda Hermione en se penchant pour ramasser son sac._

_A peine avait-elle prononcé cette phrase qu'elle se souvint qu'ils étaient censés être en froid. Les deux jours précédents lui avaient fait oublié sa colère. Elle se figea en tendant la main vers son sac. Ils n'avaient plus de maison. En tous cas, pas la même!_

* * *

_Alos comment c'était? N'hésitez pas me donner votre avis en cliquant en bas à gauche de votre écran..._


	4. Chapter 4

_- Bon assez rigolé, on rentre à la maison?, demanda Hermione en se penchant pour ramasser son sac._

_A peine avait-elle prononcé cette phrase qu'elle se souvint qu'ils étaient censés être en froid. Les deux jours précédents lui avaient fait oublié sa colère. Elle se figea en tendant la main vers son sac. Ils n'avaient plus de maison. En tous cas, pas la même!_

_Quand elle osa se relever et lever les yeux vers eux, ils étaient dans une position identique et observaient avec attention leurs chaussures, visiblement aussi gênés qu'elle. Rapidement, elle essaya de trouver une solution._

_- Dites, ça vous dirait de dormir ici encore cette nuit? _

_Ils levèrent immédiatement les yeux. Elle leur offrait son plus beau sourire en même temps qu'une occasion de se réconcilier définitivement. Dans un hochement de tête, ils acceptèrent et se mirent en marche en quête de la clairière où ils avaient atterri et où ils allaient dormir. _

_A nouveau, ils installèrent leur campement et s'installèrent autour du feu, confortablement allongés dans l'herbe fraîche. Ils n'étaient plus obligés de parler doucement et pouvaient rire aux éclats s'ils le désiraient mais à nouveau le silence s'installa._

_- Eh je vous ai déjà dit que l'étoile là-bas s'appelait Sirius?, s'interrogea Harry en pointant le ciel._

_- Non, je ne le savais pas, répondit Ron._

_- Je suppose que toi tu le savais Hermione?_

_- J'avoue. En fait je la regarde souvent le soir._

_- Ah bon, je ne t'avais jamais vu le faire, dit Ron en tournant la tête vers elle._

_- En fait…c'est juste depuis…un an…, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant._

_- Ah._

_Le silence se réinstalla, le temps n'était pas encore venu pour parler de ça, ils voulaient d'abord profiter les uns des autres._

_- Dites, Ginny vous parle beaucoup à vous?, demanda Ron._

_- Oui pourquoi?, répondit Hermione en continuant à fixer le ciel._

_- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose depuis quelques mois, répondit-il légèrement soucieux._

_Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne répondirent, et Ron sembla s'en rendre compte. Il se releva brutalement et se tourna vers ses deux amis en fronçant les sourcils. Les jeunes gens continuèrent à regarder les étoiles sans un mot._

_- Vous êtes au courant c'est ça?_

_Le silence lui répondit à nouveau, mais il sentit une petite faiblesse du côté d'Hermione._

_- Allez, dites le moi par Merlin. C'est grave?, demanda-t-il en prenant un ton inquiet._

_- Non, non ne t'en fait pas Ron, ce n'est pas grave._

_- Alors quoi? Je dois deviner c'est ça? _

_Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne craquerait pas, elle ne dirait rien du tout…enfin elle essaierait en tous cas. Ron s'allongea à nouveau à ses cotés._

_- Très bien. Un problème au boulot?_

_- Non._

_- Un mec qui l'ennuie? Si c'est ça, je vais le…_

_- Non, Ron, personne ne l'ennuie._

_- Bien, alors un problème avec quelqu'un de la famille?_

_- Non, pas vraiment en tous cas._

_- Comment ça pas vraiment?_

_- Laisse tomber, cherche encore._

_- Je sais, un petit-ami?_

_Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, pas maintenant alors qu'ils tentaient de se réconcilier._

_- C'est ça alors? Et tu ne m'as pas mis au courant avant?_

_A nouveau Hermione ne répondit pas, elle se tourna vers lui d'un air entendu, bien sur que non elle ne lui avait rien dit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis un an._

_- Et même sans cette raison là je ne t'aurais rien dit. Ginny est ma meilleure amie, on a nos petits secrets. _

_- Mais là tu me l'as dit?_

_- Non, tu as deviné c'est différent._

_- Bon très bien, je passe sur cette histoire de petit ami. C'est qui?_

_- Ça je l'ignore, elle m'a simplement dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien sauf qu'il était un peu soupe au lait…_

_Ron éclata de rire en même temps qu'Hermione. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le silence inhabituel d'Harry ni son tressaillement lorsqu'elle avait dit que le petit ami de Ginny était soupe au lait. Aucun d'eux n'aurait pensé que Harry…enfin…ah Hermione sembla comprendre et arrêta immédiatement de rire en jetant un coup d'œil discret au garçon allongé à sa gauche. Ron sembla sentir que l'atmosphère changeait mais il n'y prêta pas attention._

_- Et alors c'est bien que Ginny ait un petit-ami non?, demanda Harry qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole._

_- Ouai, en fait je suis plutôt content pour elle mais il a intérêt à remplir tous les critères parce qu'il ne faut pas oublié qu'elle a 5 frères._

_- 6! Elle a 6 frères!_

_- Non mais je compte pas Percy. Il serait incapable de foutre une raclée à qui que ce soit…, répondit Ron amusé._

_- Et alors c'est quoi ces critères?_

_- Oh, c'est un truc qu'on avait établi quand Ginny était en quatrième année. Le garçon qu'elle nous ramènera devra remplir ces critères pour avoir - notre petite sœur sinon…_

_- Sinon?_

_- On le vire…et on lui casse la tête!_

_- Et ça consiste en quoi ces critères?_

_- Oh, si je me souviens bien, il doit être drôle (pour s'entendre avec les jumeaux), gentil (pour s'entendre avec nous tous, sinon on lui casse la tête), intelligent (pour s'entendre avec Percy sinon on lui casse la tête aussi), aimer le Quidditch (pour s'entendre avec moi), mignon (pour faire de beaux enfants à ma sœur) et courageux (en fait il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit allé chez Gryffondor sinon…on lui casse la tête), récita Ron._

_A peine avait-il terminé son exposé que Hermione poussait un gros "ouf" de soulagement. Ron se releva à nouveau et la regarda méfiant:_

_- Tu sais qui c'est hein?! Je sais que tu sais alors dis moi qui c'est!_

_- Non, c'est juste que…je pense qu'il remplit tous vos critères, répondit Hermione rapidement._

_- Tu crois?, demanda une petite voix à sa gauche._

_- Oui, oui, j'en suis certaine Harry._

_Ron les regardait tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il croisa le regard d'Harry, il ouvrit la bouche en grand…_

_- C'est pas vrai? Ne me dit pas que… Grrrr_

_- Tu veux pas que je te dise quoi?_

_- C'est toi hein?, reprit Ron en lui faisant les gros yeux._

_- Moi quoi?_

_- Arrête de faire l'innocent Harry!_

_- Bon très bien, oui, c'est moi._

_- Depuis quand?_

_- 15 mois…_

_- Tu veux dire que…_

_Le visage de Ron semblait briller en pleine nuit et il ne cessait d'agiter son doigt comme pour menacer Harry. Puis tout d'un coup, il se réinstalla et s'allongea dans l'herbe sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis._

_- Euh, Ron ça va?_

_- Très bien pourquoi?_

_- Bah…tu viens d'apprendre une grande nouvelle quand même?_

_- Non, en fait je vous ai fait marcher…je le savais déjà…je vous ai vu sur le chemin de traverse il y a un mois…, répondit Ron en souriant amusé._

_Brusquement, il éclata de rire. Harry et Hermione lui sautèrent dessus et le chatouillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il demande pitié. Après avoir repris leur respiration, ils s'allongèrent à nouveau dans l'herbe._

_- Alors cette histoire de critères…._

_- Ah si ça c'est vrai. Un conseil: essaie de coiffer tes cheveux, à part ça je te mets un Effort Exceptionnel._

_- Merci beaucoup Ron!_

_- Oh mais je t'en prie._

_Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet qui les attendait._

_- Je suis désolée, commença Hermione._

_Sans même qu'elle ait eu besoin d'en dire plus, ils savaient et comprenaient._

_- Moi aussi je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du crier. Et j'étais triste que vous partiez, répondit Harry en gardant les yeux fixés au ciel à l'image des deux autres._

_- Je suis encore plus désolé d'avoir claquer la porte et d'avoir dit toutes ces choses…_

_Hermione étendit ses bras et attrapa leurs mains dans les siennes qu'elle serra très fort prête à pleurer tant le soulagement la submergeait. Dans un grand soupir, Harry reprit la parole._

_- Et j'ai toujours un appartement beaucoup trop grand pour moi._

_- Que tu partageras bientôt avec ma petite sœur…_

_- Oh bien en fait, elle n'utilise pas vos chambres et…_

_- Je ne veux pas le savoir Potter. Tu t'expliqueras avec mes frères. En tant que meilleur ami, je te dispense de cette conversation en ce qui me concerne._

_A ces mots, ils échangèrent un regard complice: ils étaient redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde et se moquaient ouvertement de tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver car ils étaient ensemble pour toujours._

_- Alors vous revenez?, demanda Harry avec anxiété._

_- Evidemment qu'on revient, on peut être collant parfois, répondit Ron ému._

_- Hey! Parle pour toi, je suis pas collante comme fille._

_- Ouai bien sur…_

_- Bon les enfants je vous laisse, je vois qu'il y a encore des choses à dire entre vous. On se voit demain matin._

_- Ok, bonne nuit Harry._

_- Bonne nuit Harry!_

_- Et on rentrera à la maison, ajouta Harry avant de s'éloigner._

_Hermione n'avait pas lâché la main de Ron. Ils regardaient toujours les étoiles. Un sourire bienheureux éclairait leur visage. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils étaient heureux._

_- Ron?_

_- Mmmm_

_- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?_

_- Si tu veux, pourquoi? Ça fait longtemps que ça ne t'arrivait plus. En fait c'est depuis…_

_- Oui, c'est ça, c'est depuis le jour où on a vaincu Voldemort._

_- Mmmm Pourtant, les affreux d'aujourd'hui n'étaient pas aussi affreux que lui._

_- Non, mais j'ai eu affreusement peur, murmura-t-elle d'une voix de petite fille._

_Ron s'appuya sur son coude et la regarda les sourcils froncés. Il semblait inquiet. Hermione tourna la tête pour rencontrer son regard et lui fit un faible sourire sans quitter le bleu de ses yeux._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Parce que…j'ai eu peur de vous perdre pour toujours. J'étais en colère c'est sur mais au fond de moi…je vous avais tout de suite pardonné mais vous n'êtes pas revenu. C'était pas comme d'habitude…_

_- Non, c'est sur mais maintenant c'est fini, répondit-il en repoussant doucement du visage d'Hermione une mèche de cheveux qui volait devant ses yeux._

_- Ron, j'ai compris quelque chose cette année. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans vous…sans toi…_

_Hermione chuchotait maintenant et Ron lui répondit de la même façon…comme s'ils avaient peur que la magie s'envole._

_- Je sais, j'avais cette impression…qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur…_

_- Oui c'est ça. Ron…_

_- Chut…tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus…_

_- Si…il faut que je le dise…Ron je…_

_- Non, ne me dit pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre…_

_- Et moi si j'ai envie de le dire?_

_- Tu sais bien à quoi tu t'engages? Je ne te laisserai plus partir après ça…_

_- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi qui te retiendrais? _

_- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça je resterais toute ma vie…_

_- T'as plutôt intérêt, répondit-elle avant de passer ses mains derrière le cou du jeune homme pour l'entraîner vers elle._

_Quand leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, les étoiles semblèrent exploser dans le ciel. Sirius brillait plus que jamais. Le vent sembla s'apaiser. Les oiseaux s'arrêtèrent de chanter pour savourer ce pur moment de bonheur._

_Ron passa l'une de ses mains sur la nuque de la jeune fille pour l'approcher encore plus de lui. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Des milliers d'étoiles brillaient à l'intérieur._

_- Je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles…, murmura Ron en déposant de tendres baisers sur la gorge de la jeune femme._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Tu avais raison…je peux être collante parfois…_

* * *

_Voilà ma première fic entèrement terminée, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu...c'est le dernier moment pour me faire passer le message. En tous cas je peux vous dire que j'ai été vraiment ravie de l'écrire et merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'a bout. Sif, ça fait tou bizarre de vous dire au-revoir...bon en même temps j'écris plein d'autres fics alors peut-etre qu'on se reverra..._


End file.
